


Rule of Thumbs

by Lualie



Series: Every silver lining [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Jon tries something and gets what he deserves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lualie/pseuds/Lualie
Summary: Yet more domestic fluff. How dreadful. Original post can be foundhere





	Rule of Thumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more domestic fluff. How dreadful. Original post can be found [here](https://hush-falls-the-evening.tumblr.com/post/158460827700/rule-of-thumbs)

“Jon.” The voice was soft, sated, but no less commanding the other man’s attention.

“Hmmm?” His old bones were softly resting against him as they laid together. It was still dark, and every now and then Edward could hear a soft humming against his neck. His fingers had seemed to move in a pattern for the past few minutes, counting-thudding, one at the time.

“What are you doing?”

“…..” Alas the hand finally stilled, at least for a moment before Edward felt him pressing smoothly, reassuring. “I believe they’d say I was basking in the moment, as the kids would say these days.”

“There is no way you heard a ‘kid’ say these exact same words. You would be lucky to find anyone under the age of 30 using the word _basking_ around here in common conversatio-.”

He was cut short by the taller man stealing a kiss from him, abruptly killing the monologue before it grew to full proportions. Jonathan’s free hand had moved to curl into his hair, holding the back of his head. A thumb softly stroking the curve of his ear….

His ear….

If he had looked into his reflection, Edward knew it would had been just short from a glare. Although it was perhaps too smug to truly mean any harm. But harm could come in many way and it was absolutely on the list at some point.

“I knew it.”

Jon rose a curious brow. Which didn’t do much since his partner couldn’t see shit, but nonetheless.

“You’ve been humming _‘Ten Little Fingers_ for the past ten minutes, haven’t you?” An accusation, with all the required proofs. His voice would be mirthful if he wasn’t slightly taken aback by the odd pick.

“…. I haven’t got the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” He had been found out. Although the whispers were too complacent to be guiltless, Edward felt a devilish smirk run against his neck. Awfully distracting…

“You’ve been counting my body parts in that exact order. However, I can assure you I wouldn’t kiss my mother like that.”

“Hopefully not. Unless you want me to kill the mood.” 

“And kill off your little post-moment game, you mean?” An idea came to the freckled man, as he beckoned his partner’s attention with a calculated gesture. “We wouldn’t want that, do we? Shall I indulge you with one of my own, then?”

His tone was cinnamon and, by all mean, an impending threat. But still Crane’s eyes betrayed his curiosity. And no lights were needed for it to be known by the both of them.

He cooed the verses softly. “ _There were two in a bed, and the little one said…_ ” The hands that had been softly brushing Jonathan’s sides were now gripping him viciously, “ _**ROLL OVER**_ ”, and pushed him off the side of the bed, his lanky frame landing with a painful thud.

In a flare of covers, Edward was in the middle of the bed, cocooned with the entirety of the bed sheets. “ _and he said **GOODNIGHT**_ ”

After a few excruciating seconds of astonished silence, the disbelieving laugh of Jonathan Crane could be heard from where he fell. It was ominous, as it was always when it came out of him. But from the sound of it, he seemed too delighted to move from his spot yet. Let alone get off the floor.

Edward buried the soft fluttery, smug grin plastered across his face into the sheets. Unabashedly going to sleep as the winner of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the concept of Jon using nursery rhymes, especially the more macabre ones and their origin/meaning. The ones featured upward are _“Ten in a bed”_ and _“Ten little fingers”_ .


End file.
